A night before the wedding
by Blondie Sweet
Summary: Donna is getting married but that night sophie has a fall will she make the wedding find out in the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

01:10 pm, Kaclakire, Friday

"Ahhhhh!! Help "screamed Sophie, Sky came running into the room with Donna "What's wrong Sophie" there's something in my wardrobe Donna went and looked

And she found Rosie hiding in the wardrobe "Rosie what are you doing in Sophie's wardrobe" Donna said, "Well I'm hiding from Bill" "why" asked Sophie said out of intrest

"Well we are playing hide and seek, and if he finds me within 10 minutes he gets to marry me" "What the, he wants to marry you" Sky asked "shh, he's underneath

"But the problem is I don't want to marry him, huh!!" Sophie ran downstairs to find Tanya and she found Tanya rubbing cream all on her arms "Tanya come here"

"What's wrong is your mom annoying you" " No just come with me" "ok"...........

Sophie brought Tanya up to the room Harry followed her (cause they were kind of in love) Sophie Rushed upstairs pulling Tanya when they got in the room Tanya said Rosie what's wrong but instead Sky said "Well Rosie and Bill are playing hide and seek and if he finds her within her 10 minutes he gets to marry her and she doesn't want to get married" "What I wish that was me I would love to get married"

After Sam came up and said "I know what you are doing Bills told me, by the way you can come out because 15 minutes have past" "Yes". So Rosie went downstairs to Bill and said "Times over you can't you can't marry......

"Bill whispered "I am still going to beg you" "well I am going to keeping saying no" they all went downstairs and Donna made them all a glass of tea Donna said "Look I'm getting married tomorrow to Sam; I said yesterday we need to go shopping" so Sophie, Donna, Tanya, Rosie, Lisa and Ali all went shopping.........

After a long day of shopping they came back 9:00 pm so they had been out nearly out all day..........

When they came back they all tried there dresses on and things they brought, Ali screamed "There's a, there's a stain on my top Ahhh!!!" "Ali it's just a mark not a stain

It will wash" so they put Ali's top in the wash when they got it out it was normal Donna screamed "AHHH!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW AHHH!!!"

So they all went to bed so excited Donna was shaking with excitement.............

That night Sophie was really ill she kept been sick everyone thought she needed to go to hospital but she didn't then Lisa said "What about the wedding tomorrow" "We might have to call it off" Donna said "There's always other days" Sam said.......

Later on that night they found that she had been over doing herself Lisa said "Has she been doing anything at home like doing too much" Donna said "No" well of what I know of but that night something happens.......


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie made an immaculate recovery everyone was so shocked but also so surprised that night she woke up everyone was looking at her she said "What has happened" "You took a nasty fall" Donna said, Sky bent over and gave her a kiss she got up she wanted to walk but she wasn't aloud when the doctor walked into the room he saw her sitting up on the bed he was amazed then Sam said "Will she be able to make the wedding" he said "Well I think we will keep her into night but from this point I think she will" everyone sighed a big relief "now I think we should go" Lisa said "Yeah me too" "But someone will have to stay with her" "I will" Sky said "are you sure" Donna replied "Yes" "Ok!".............

The next morning they all came back to the hospital but when they got there Sophie wasn't in the bed she was sitting down next to the bed on the chair the first thing what the doctor said was "Good Morning, do you want the good news" Donna said shaking "Yes, Yes" "Well Sophie will be able to make the wedding" "Oh my gosh" Sophie was up and well so half an hour later she was back home "right" Ali whispered "We need to get ready" so they walked to the room got everything ready..........

The Limo arrived in time everyone got in everyone was so excited but the boys went in another limo because the groom couldn't see the bride before the wedding when they got there the other limo was there before all the girls got out of the car the bridesmaids held Donnas dress they walked up the isle...........

When they go to the top of the isle they went all through the speech and at the end, everyone went to the reception Donna done a speech and said "**Thank you everyone for coming we really appreciate this we love seeing you it's" **it would of gone on for ages so when everyone had left the family went home and at the house they stayed home for a week then went on a honeymoon they were going to Cos in Greece they were going for two weeks........

When they got back something was weird they heard a baby crying they thought it was their imagination but it wasn't..........


End file.
